Rocks, Mumbling and abducting
by beaglelvr93
Summary: My BE challenge entry for Jan/Feb 2008. Booth, Bren, Micheal and an awkward question. Nonsense, fluff if you squint.


**The Booth Express Challenge-Jan/Feb**

**Theme:** Love

**Must Haves:**

- feature an unusual situation

-no flowers, candy, chocolates, jewellery etc allowed. Forget the usual V-Day gifts!

-include the words: fester, bone, dying, hatred, disease

**Bonus Point Challenge:**

get an extra point for writing about a highly unusual pairing and still making it sound good

Here it goes...

(---------------------------)

Brennan was working up on the platform when she sensed Booth behind her. Sighing, she didn't look up from her work while addressing him.

"What do you want, Booth?"

"Turn around." His deep voice commanded. "Look what I found snooping around your office." Brennan slowly turned around to meet his chocolate eyes that were shining with amusement. He looked like he just arrested a gang leader. She soon saw why.

Michael was being held roughly by his collar, and was struggling against the much stronger Agent. "What the hell is he doing here?" Brennan asked.

"I need your help with something, Tempe!" Michael piped up. Booth silenced him with a jerk of his collar.

"What do you want me to do with him, Bones? Throw him outside?" He asked. Brennan put her hands on her hips and glared critically at her old mentor.

"Can you arrest him for disturbing the peace?"

"Tempe!" Micheal screached indignantly. "What did I do to 'disturb the peace'?"

"I was peaceful, and you disturbed me." Brennan said icily before turning back to her partner. "Booth? Can you?"

He shook his head and reluctantly let go of Michael. "I can't really bring him in for anything, and he's not breaking any laws by being here."

"Then get your ass up here and come look at this festering bone." She snapped, turning back to the body on her table.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, her partner swiped his card and hopped up the steps to stand behind her. "Do you have to make it sound so appetizing?" He asked sarcastically, leaning over her to look at the body, resting his chin on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"He's still here." Tempe turned her head so that their cheeks were pressed together.

"I know." She breathed back. "I just-"

"Tempe! I need to talk to you!" Michael shouted from where he was standing. Both partners turned their heads to look at him.

"I should..." Tempe started.

"You don't have to, Bones. He can't come up here." Booth reasoned. He was just about to offer to go kick his ass when he saw a sly smile cross her face. "What?"

"I know how to get rid of him. Give me five minutes. I'll signal if I need your help." Before he could agree she had taken off her gloves and was heading off the platform. Coming to a halt in front of her old lover, she crossed her arms and gave him a full out scowl.

"What do you want, Michael?"

"First of all, it's great to see you, Tempe." He said with a wink, moving closer to her. Brennan could tell Booth was bristling from where he was watching from the platform, and she could have sworn she heard him growl. _Down boy... _She thought, sending a telepathic message to her partner, hoping he'd back off and let her figure this out on her own.

"Second of all... I..." He paused, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I need some advice." Brennan's eyebrows shot up.

"Advice? On what?"

"A Valentine's Day gift for someone." He said as Brennan eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, it would help if you told me who." He looked up at her and then away as he mumbled something incohearent.

"What was that?"

"I said, it's for Camille." Brennan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you dating her?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well _I _can't help you much but I'm sure-"

"Hey Bones! Need any help?" Booth asked, walking up behind her and pressing himself into her back as if to say 'She's mine'.

"Actually, yes. What would Cam like for Valentine's Day?"

"Cam? As in _Cam _Cam?" Booth asked, shocked.

"Yes, Cam." Brennan clarified.

"Wh-why ask me?" He stuttered.

"Because you know her best." Brennan said simply.

"Well... I don't... it..." Booth stuttered.

"You are the only other person here who has ever had a relationship with her." Brennan said.

"Only OTHER? Who's the other?" Booth asked, confused.

"That would be me." Micheal explained.

"_You? _Well, congrats. Bones and I have a suspect to interragate, so if you'll excuse us..." Booth said quickly, trying to tug his partner towards the door.

"Booth!" She protested. "Just help him out! What would Cam want for Valentine's Day?" Grumbling, Booth turned back to a waiting Michael, hatred evident on his face.

"Rocks. Cam has a strange obsession with rocks." He blurted before dragging Brennan out the door. Once outside in the parking garage, he rounded on his partner.

"I was dying in there! You could have saved me instead of encouroging him!" Booth moped.

"You weren't dying, Booth. It was just a simple question, why did you have to get so touchy over it?"

"You used to avoid him like the disease, Bones. Why all of a sudden friendly? Is it because he asked about Cam? Huh?"

"Why would I want to know about your relationship with my boss?"

"One word, Bones. Jealousy." She let out an annoyed grunt.

"I am NOT jealous. If anything, I should be-" She stopped when she heard someone coming. Pulling Booth behind the nearest truck, she held her breath until the footsteps stopped.

"Who is it?" Brennan breathed in Booth's ear.

"I don't know-"

"What are you two doing?" Michael asked, Cam on his arm.

"We... we were..." They stuttered, edging away from the couple.

"Nothing, Cam. Have fun!" Booth said quickly, dragging Brennan back into the lab.

She huffed. "Now who's avoiding who like a disease? You didn't have to abduct me."

"Bones... It's just that..." The rest of his sentence was mumbled, and Brennan strained to hear.

"What, Booth?"

"Cam scares me." He said. Brennan's grin grew wider. "What?" Booth questioned as his partner sauntered away towards her office.

"Two words, Booth. Blackmail material."


End file.
